The Violet Strawberry
by xKumaBearx
Summary: Rukia has been missing for five years and Ichigo has been in a comma for four years. A raid on Aizen's summer home uncovers an unexpected discovery in the disappearance of Rukia Kuchki. Rated T for now, may change later. Rukia/Ichigo pairing
1. The Upcoming Battle

**The Violet Strawberry**

Chapter 1: The Upcoming Battle.

**A/N: This idea came to me randomly when I was asleep. I get ideas a lot when I sleep.. lol. This fic was sort of inspired from me reading a fanfic called ****Another Step Forward****, wrote by a very amazing author ****named Eclipsing.** (Go, Read. If you haven't)

This has nothing to do with the original Bleach story-line. This was originally going to be a once shot when I got the idea for it, but when it got to writing it, it seemed to.. grow.. Right now I only have this chapter wrote up, I'm working on re-writing some old fics of mines since I lost my old author name. This is my first Bleach fic, forgive me for an OC I happen to use, I'll do my best, please bare with me.

_ _ _ _

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. As much as I wish I did. I don't. I own nothing. Besides my Bleach poster hanging above my computer. Oh.. and the computer itself I guess..

_ _ _ _

**I**nside a dimly lit building stood roughly 4-5 figures hovered over a large desk. The men stood around eyes glued to a great deal of paper work on the desk in front of them. The papers were mostly blue-prints of an area, showing many 'Secret' passage ways inside what looked like a large manor and the surround forest like area.

A very large man stood behind the desk, his hair black as night in spikes, with little bells on the tip of each spike. In front of the desk stood three other members of their group. The man to the far left of the desk looked more like a child, pure white hair and piercing blue eyes. In the middle was a red headed man with a white bandanna around his head covering what looked like tattoos plastered across his forehead. To the far right was a rather large busty woman with auburn hair. Sitting directly onto of the right side of the large desk sat a very short, even shorter then the white haired man, girl. Her shocking pink hair ruffled over her head.

"Ken-chan!"

The man's left eyebrow twitched at the young girls sudden affectionate tone of voice when she said the nickname she had given him for many years now. He turned his head away from the paper he was staring at, his bells in his hair giving a small jingle as he moved.

"What is it Yachiru?"

"You don't look like you're having much fun with this Ken-chan!" The small girl retorted and began to giggle as she teased him.

"Of course this isn't fun, pip-squeek! We have to plan this out perfectly or all of us could end up dead! Now, sit here and shut up!" The bigger man barked at his tiny little lieutenant. He turned back to the other three standing in front of him. The girl giggled softly behind him.

"Zaraki taicho!" The shorter white haired man spoke up, "The raid is only three days away and I don't feel like we are ready at all for this!"

"Stop worrying so much Shiro-chan!" The large breasted woman answered, and she started to giggle seeing a anger vein pop from the shorter mans head.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That!" He separated each word with as much emphasis as humanly possible.

"What only Hinamori-chan call you that?" The woman burst into fits of giggles as the short white haired man's fist clenched as his side. Turning to the woman, he was about to retort when a strong fist slammed onto the desk, interrupting their little spit of an argument. A very annoyed Kenpachi Zaraki stared them down.

"Enough you two! You all have been briefed about the situation correct?" The three people standing in front of the desk nodded. The pink hair girl giggled quickly before going silent again. Kenpachi sent her a hard glare, then turned to his three officers in front of him again.

"This mission is of great importance, our reputation as a police precinct depends on this! Don't screw it up! I'm tired of that bastard Aizen always escaping our grasps! Renji!"

The red haired man who hadn't spoken once suddenly looked up as if had been in a trance the whole time the other had spoked. His mind was else-where, but when the larger man spoke to him, he snapped back into reality.

"Yea taicho?"

"I'm leaving this mission in your hands, We can't afford to send too many people into this, we've already spent over five years trying to get our hands on this asshole. The force is getting impatient with us. They wont let me send anymore then three people. That's why I've picked you three." He stacked the papers together on his desk, slipping them into a folder. Handing them so the the man called Renji.

"Hitsugaya..." Renji started taking the folder the larger man had just given him, handing it to the younger boy next to him. "We don't have much time, I'm giving you these blue prints, since your the child-genius here, I want you to find our best way in and out of that damn maze of a place.."

"Tch.." The smaller man grabbed the folder from him, turned on his heels and stalked out of the room.

"Renji!!" The woman, named Rangiku chirped, as she began to bounce up and down. "Let's go get a drink! How about you join us taicho!! It'll be fun!"

The two men let out a long draw-out sigh. Rangiku would never take anything serious, besides her drinking and partying that is. However, sometimes she could serious when it came down to her work. She was very smart, even tho she looked horribly ditsy and air-headed. She used her large bust to distract perps long enough for the other members of her squad to get the upper hand.

"I've got to get some sleep Matumoto.. This whole mission is so god damn stressful, especially because they are only assigning us three to this. Meaning I have to pick up the slack for you and shorty." Renji snickered as he heard a ruffled angry tone from the other room, he knew it was the other man in their group getting angry at being called short.

"Besides.. I have to visit Kurosaki today..." The red haired man trailed off..

The room got very silent. The wide grin that had spread the womans face slowly faded. She crossed her arms under her very large chest. Kenpachi leaned back in his chair leaving only two of the four legs on the floor, resting his large hands behind his head. The name he just mentioned seems to put everyone at a standstill in the room.

"How is Ichi doing?" The pink hair girl was the first to break the very long silence in the room between the group. Renji shook his head at the small girl.

"No change.. In over four years, no change at all. That stubborn bastard wont wake the hell up! I can understand why he would be depressed but that's no reason to willing sit in a comma for so damn long!" He punched the desk infront of him.

Kurosaki Ichigo...

_ _ _ _

What happened to our dear-dear strawberry? What brought about his dear depressing state to sit in a comma for nearly 4 years! We'll soon know! At least.. I already know.. but I can't tell you!

P.S. I wanted to make this a one shot.. but I guess it just.. didn't happen. So.. That is why this chapter is a bit shorter then I would like. In-fact it's super short. -tear-

Anyway. Bare with me, it's slow to start but I hope to pick up the pace soon! Read and Review! Thank You!


	2. Four Years of Silence

**The Violet Strawberry**

Chapter 2: Four Years of Silence

**A/N: Well here is chapter two. I'm kinda writing this on a whim. So, I've read it, again, and again. I've probably changes and added things about 100 times as well. I hope this chapter will be longer and it will mainly focus on HOW our favorite strawberry got in his situation and I might throw in why. Tee-hee.**

_ _ _ _

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, as much as I wish I could get my hands on the rights and reserve and be RICH!!! …..sigh.. Yea right.. :3

_ _ _ _

**S**ilence filled the room, like any normal day for the past 4 years now. The hospital room hadn't seen many visitors the last year or two, besides a few regulars who visited the only man still left in the room. All his roommates had come and gone within a few months of being there. That was, until someone with higher authority pulled a few strings and got the man his own room.

In the bed was a man of about 24 years of age, his hair of unnatural unruly color of orange and spiked. His eyes clamped closed, and his body, which itself was pale as a ghost, hooked up to many machines monitoring everything going on in his very still body.

A small woman walked into his room, holding a clip board and started to flip through the pages. She walked over to the mans side and started to write down the many numbers shown on the machines that were still keeping this man alive. The woman turned her attention to the still man in the bed, letting a soft sigh she watched him, and wondered what kept him going.

At that moment the door behind her slowly opened and a familiar face walked into the room. He had red colored hair and a white bandanna covering the tattoos on his forehead. In his hand he held a small bottle of sake.

"Hey Unohana.. How's he doing today?" The man spoke softly. The woman turned to greet him with a smile. Not a normal smile, but a smile letting the man know even before she spoke that nothing had changed with his stubborn friend.

"There is nothing I can update you on Abarai-san.. I wish there was something I could tell you, something that would bring hope. However, It is up to him now, he will wake up from this when he is ready, no later.. and no sooner.." The woman bowed her head to the man who moved out of the door way to let her by.

Doctor Unohana, had been watching after his friend since the day he arrived at the hospital. Renji moved to the side of his friends hospital bed, pulled a chair up next to him, letting out a loud sigh. Ichigo was practically family to him. The only family he had now since she.. Shaking his head Renji recalled the day he got the news that the man, that was practically his brother, had been taken to the hospital.

_ _ _ _

_Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Rangiku sat around a desk in their police precinct with cards in there hand, staring at each other with an intense look. The man named Ikkaku, who was balder then a cue ball shifted in his seat, turning to look at the large breasted woman.._

"_Matsumoto..." He began eying her, "Do you.. have any twos?" _

_The woman let out a giggle before shaking her head. The other two at the desk with burst into fits of laughter at their friends misfortune. _

"_God damn it! I swear woman, you are lying to me!"_

"_Who me?" She put a gentle hand to her chest about where her heart should be, "I could never do such a horrible thing as to lie to a friend of mine!"_

_Renji could help but laugh harder at the display infront of him. Ikkaku starting cursing under his breath as Rangiku continued to look so innocent, like people didn't know her better then that._

"_Nothing is uglier then a man who doesn't trust his co-workers Madarame.." The other man at the table brushed his hand through his hair. Taking a look at the cards in his hand as he looked at the bald man._

"_Do you have any fours, Madarame?" He said with a grin upon his face. This caused the bald man known as Ikkaku Madarame to slam his fist into the table, then pulling out a card from his hand and tossing it to the other man, known as Yumichika Ayasegawa, with a few curse words following it._

"_Man, Ikkaku, You get so serious about this kind of stuff! You need to lighten the hell up sometime!" Renji continued to laugh at his co-worker as he heard curse after curse fall from the mans lips. _

_Ring Ring Ring_

_The four of them stopped and listened again for the ringing sound of one of their phones, to figure out which one of them had a phone call._

_Ring Ring Ring_

_Renji reached into his pocket and pulled out his small black cell phone from his pants and looked at the number on the phone. When he did recognize it, at first he didn't even bother thinking about picking it up. He thought it was most likely some stupid tele-marketer trying to get him to change his damn phone service. When the phone stopped ringing he placed it back into his pocket._

"_Who was that Renji? Some girl you stood up last night, that you didn't want to talk to?" Rangiku teased at him, starting to use her cards in her hand as a fan._

"_Nope, I have no clue who that was, I didn't recognize.." _

_Ring Ring Ring_

_He was cut off, as the phone in his pocket started to ring again. Pulling it out he noticed it was the same number as before. Tired of this person already, he opened the phone ready to give the person at the other end a piece of his mind if it wasn't a god damn emergency. Little did he know, it was an emergency, the second worst phone call the man had ever received in his life._

_ _ _ _

Renji sighed again still sitting at the side of his friend. He took the sake bottle he had been holding in his hand, and poured a little into a small cup and placed it on the table next to his friend.

"This is for you Kurosaki.. You need to wake the hell up already so we can share a real drink again.." He took a small swig of the bottle he had brought with him and set it down. He began to talk to his friend in hopes, somehow, the stupid orange headed strawberry would hear him and get up from his bed, like he was never in this state.

"You know Kurosaki.." He began, "I thought it couldn't get much worse when Rukia disappeared.. I thought that was as bad as it could get, for you and me. Here I lost my only friend from my childhood and you lost.. well.. everything.. I'm sorry man.. But you always had to drag your feet around after she was gone. You do realize we tried everything to find her man.."

He placed his elbows on his legs and rested his head into his hands taking another long and drown out sigh.

"Then you had go and get yourself into a car accident exactly one year after she disappeared. Not only that but the doctors said it wasn't that bad! They said it wasn't life threatening! Then why are you still here Ichigo?!? Why the hell are you lying in that bed after four years, you should be out there. Helping us look for her! After all she was.."

A loud bang was heard as the door to the room was slammed open and a older man walked through. He had a small shaggy five o'clock shadow going for him. He waltz into the room stopping at the foot of the bed.

"Oh Ichigo me dear son!" The man, Isshin Kurosaki started in a loud booming voice, "Your loving father and dear twin sisters have come to visit you today! Time for you to wake up my son!"

Soon the two twins followed behind their father. The dark haired one, Karin, held her head in her hands shaking her head at her father.

"Would you be quiet already! This is a damn hospital you fool!"

"Karin!" The other sister spoke up, running over to her fathers side.

"OH! My dear wife! Our oldest twin daughter is so cruel to her one and only father! When he was nice enough to bring her here to see her lazy brother who has been asleep for four years!"

This 'family argument' continued for a few moments longer. Then Renji cleared his throat with a cough and the three of them turned to look at him.

"OH! Renji! My sons one true friend!" Isshin hurried over to the side of the room where the red head sat. He looked at the bottle Renji has put on the table. "Oh you sneaky thing you! You brought sake for my son! How nice of you!!! Do you mind if I have a litt.."

Karin kicked her dad in the back of the knee before he could even finish the statement he was about to make.

"You need to be quiet old man! We came here to check on Ichigo!"

The father of the orange headed man in the hospital bed stopped his loud commotion and suddenly his face became serious. Karin and Yuzu stood on the other side of the two men looking down at their brother, who looked.. well.. So helpless connected to everything.

"Any news from the doctors, Abarai?" The father asked the other man. All signs of he goofy and insane attitude disappeared from his face.

"None, What so ever. He's as stubborn as always, Isshin.." Renji stood. He took the bottle from the table and placed it in the other mans hand before walking to the door.

"Hey Abarai.." A mans voice called him from behind him. Renji turned around to see his friends father looking at him.

"Thank you, for always coming to visit him. I think you are the only one who still comes here frequently , besides us. I wish Rukia was here. He would wake-up immediately.. but.."

Isshin's voice trailed off as Renji remember the number one worst phone call of his entire life.

_ _ _ _

_Renji pulled out his phone, laughing along with his friends at a local bar. When he saw who was calling his phone the man immediately opened it placing it to his ear. Before the red head could even get out a drunk Hello, a panicked voice could be heard on the other end.._

"_Renji! Renji!"_

"_What is is Kurosaki? Don't tell me you and Rukia had another fight.. I don't want in the midd.." Renji stopped mid sentence as what his friend on the other end of the phone finally sunk into his drunked brain.._

"_She's gone Renji! The apartment was a mess, things broke, blood on the floor! Renji!!!_

_Rukia is gone!"_

__ _ _ __

**Well, I wasn't going to update this chapter so soon but after writing it, I really think I kinda sorta like it. A little break in the oh-so serious depressing attitude of our favorite strawberry being out cold. **

**What happened to Rukia?! Blood? Gone? WHAT?! Hehe**

**P.S. To my one and only review at this time. Thank you for the review! I honestly didn't know if this was going to be an original idea or not. I haven't really looked for anything simillar. And I'm glad how you enjoyed our shorty white haired taicho reacted. I'm trying to keep people in character as best as possible! Even tho Renji was acting depressed this chapter. **

**..Anyway.. I'll stop my blabbering here..**

**Read and Review! Thank You! **


	3. Lost and Found

**The Violet Strawberry**

Chapter 3: Lost and Found

**A/N: Welcome back readers! This is chapter three of my Bleach fic. It took me awhile to update because I sort of didn't know exactly how to put this part of the fic together, I had about 4-5 different thoughts how to put it together, didn't like any till I thought of one recently. SO! With that said, onto the fic.**

_ _ _ _

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did, I would write more and more so the anime wouldn't be filled with fillers.

_ _ _ _

Also, quick side note. I've seen all the trailers and all for the third Bleach Movie: Fade to Black. It looks amazing. So sad I can't find it to see it tho. :( lol

_ _ _ _

**O**utside a police precinct in downtown Karakura town, three high ranking police officers, their captain, his lieutenant, and about 20 other officer stood outside. The group gathered around one of the many police cars, taking a final look at the maps that were provided of the area they were about to go and raid. A short white haired man, known as Histugaya Toshiro, was pointing at places over the map.

"Matsumoto, again, you will take seven of these men and set-up to the rear of the house, here." Pointing to a spot on the map, he continued, "I will take seven of them and set-up at the front of the house. As Renji will take the remaining six and start entering from the hidden side entrance."

All members in attendance took a quick nod. The larger man, with black spiked hair walked up to where they had gathered, a much shorter pink haired woman followed.

"We are lucky the police commissioner agreed to give us twenty extra men for this. Upon seeing Renji and Toshiro's plan, he deemed it worthy to sending more men. Let's not screw this up, or I'll have all your heads!" He boomed to them. Some loud, and some soft '_Yes, Taicho!'_s could be heard from group.

The group started to disperse, loading the many police cars sitting and waiting. After everyone had gone to their assigned car, all that remained was the three original members of the raid team.

"Can't believe we're really going to do this." Rangiku secured her gun to her belt, and fixed a few other things about her uniform.

"We're lucky to have been give those other twenty men. The three of us would be walking into a deathtrap." Renji stated taking the maps from the hood of his car, stuffing them back into a folder.

"Let's just hope we catch the guy this time." Rangiku ran her hand through her hair, "Because afterwards we're all going to celebrate with a round of drinks! If we put that guy behind bars I'll even buy the first round!"

Renji could be heard chuckling as Toshiro just shook his head at the woman. With that being said, the three turned and got into their cars and speed off to their designation. A few blocks down all the police cars stopped, all twenty-three members of the raid group exited their cars. Splitting up into their teams, and going over the plan one more time everyone set-out to their area.

Toshiro's group quickly took their position at the front of the grand manor. Rangiku took her force to the back entrance. As Renji and his men went to the side of the house scouting out how exactly to enter the side hidden entrance.

"_Hey, Hitsugaya.._"

"_Renji?_" The white haired man could hear in his ear from the communication device in his ear.

"_Yea, we found the side entrance. We'll go at exactly 7:55. You get that Matsumoto?_" Renji could be heard again in the ear of the two.

"_Gotcha Renji_" She said, turning to her group, motioning for them to come closer. Preparing to enter the manor in..

3..

2...

1....

Loud bangs could be heard from the front and rear of the manor, as the doors had been kicked in. Screams would be heard following as the residence inside were soon overwhelmed by the police officers. Each group made sure to secure everyone inside as they moved throughout the house looking for the man they had really come here for.

Renji's group traveled their way through the underground tunnels of the house. Not having seen anything, or anyone since he entered he had is group halt.

"_How's it going up there you two? Any luck finding the bastard?" _The other two heard their friends voice in their ear. Renji then heard the white haired man respond first.

"_No luck finding Aizen yet, no, However.. We have come across tons and do I mean tons of illegal weapons in a locked room on the second floor, How about you Masumoto?_"

"_We found a large amount of drugs hidden in a vault on the first floor. We're headed to the left side of the house. I'll keep you informed._"

Renji cursed under his breath, wondering if this would even be worth it. He lead his group further into the underground area of the house. Upon reaching a door he didn't recognize from the map, he motioned for his group to hold and keep quiet. He placed his ear close to the door listening carefully.

He heard voices coming from behind the door. From the sound of he guessed about three, maybe four men stood behind the door. He held for just a moment listening to their conversation.

_ _ _ _

"_What was that noise up there Aizen?" _One of the men asked, his voice sounding worried.

"_It's nothing to worry about.." _The man's voice, who Renji had figured out belonged to Aizen, retorted, "_The local police force is raiding the house above. That's why we are doing business down here gentlemen. There is no way they could know about this room below."_

"_I don't like this Aizen, doing business while police are raiding your house above? How can you stay so calm about all this? What if they find out about this room? I'm not going down with your crazy ass."_ Another man said, as Aizen chuckled

"_No need to worry my friend, but back to business. I'll sell you these highly illegal, fully automatic machine guns for a discount, since it seems there is a bit of commotion upstairs that seems to put you all in a caution mood." _Aizen could be heard through the door moving boxes around.

This is all that Renji needed. Before another moment could pass he has motioned for his group to get in position. As his men stood at the front door, Renji moved around, and found a back door to the room, which was cracked slightly. Before the men in the room could even open the boxes, his group of six men at the front had kicked open the door pointing their guns at each of the men into the room.

Just when it seemed Aizen was going to turn to flee, Renji stepped through the back door, pressing his gun right into the face of the man they had all come here for: Sosuke Aizen. Aizen slowly put his hands up, still wearing a very large grin upon his face.

"_We got him. Guys, We got Aizen._" Renji said out loud, so his teammates in the other part of the house could hear.

"_Are you serious, Renji? Your not pulling our legs are you, because if you do I swear to god.."_ Toshiro could be hear booming in his ear, almost loud enough that Renji wanted to rip the ear piece of of his ear.

"_Of course I'm serious, Shorty._" A grin spread across Renji's face when he heard the discontent in his ear from the other man. He pushed Aizen against the wall, grabbing his hands behind the mans back, and cuffed him. Nodding to the rest of his teammates he pushed the man he had towards the door and up the near by steps leading to the main house.

_ _ _ _

After loading not only Aizen, but about fifteen to twenty other lowlifes into the massive number of police cars. Reinforcements had arrived at this point to take most of the men away. The original twenty-tree members of the raid team stood together, putting a plan together to search the whole area to make sure they had found every piece of evidence they could.

"Masumoto, I'm personally going to have you take Aizen back to the squad. I want you to take five others with you. One is to ride with you, and then two more in two more cars, in-front and behind you as you drive." Renji stated, he got a nod from everyone he had just spoke to. They all turned to leave.

"I guess this means I'm buying the first round tonight guys! Good Job! We're going to get drunk tonight!" Rangiku sung as she turned, and almost skipped off to take away the big bad Aizen.

"I'm not going.." Toshiro said, his eyes closed and arms crossed in thought. Renji chucked.

"Hitsugaya, I want you to take five others and re-search the house. For any secret passage ways, door, or whatever. Find anything and everything that bastard has hidden in this house. I'm going to take the other ten and search the woods behind. Who knows what sorta tricks this guy has hidden out here."

With that being said, the group split. Toshiro's group started inside the house, as Renji's group went around to the back of the manor. After about thirty minutes of searching the, what seemed liked empty, woods behind the Aizen summer home, Renji heard a shout from one of his officers.

"Sir! We've found something back here!"

Renji made his way to the voice, and when reaching he stopped dead in his tracks. Before him was a small cottage, in the middle of no-where. It looked like it was built recently, and could only have about one or two bedrooms in it. Motioning for his men to follow he slowly moved up to the door. He heard a TV inside, and a few female voices, but he couldn't make out what they were saying.

Throwing his hand to the side, he motioned for a few of the men who had come with him to the side and back of the house. Once in place, he held up three fingers, and started the count down again..

3..

2...

1....

Renji kicked open the front door and pointed his gun inside. He heard his other men entered from the back door. Inside he saw a few women inside, they looked like simple hand-maids. He walked inside his gun still pointed in the direction of the women, who had backed up and took a seat in the chairs in, what seemed like, the living room of the place.

"What's going on here?" Renji said, directing his question towards the two women, who were visibly frightened.

"A-Aizen-sama had us l-live here and w-watch her.." One of them said quickly. Turning to the other and both nodded.

"Watch who?"

"Sir!" He heard one of his men call from the back of the house, "You might want to come back here and see this!"

Giving the women in the room a once look over, and decided they weren't really dangerous, he waved for one of his other officers to come to just keep an eye on them. With is gun still out and ready, he made his way to where the voice of the other officer had called from. When he met up with the man, he pointed into one of the rooms. Renji's eyes turned slowly, to gaze into the room the man was pointing at. What his eyes found there was nothing more then a miracle. He stood there blinking for a few moments before walking completely into the door way, as he heard a very soft voice..

"Renji..?"

Renji fell to his knees, gun dropped from his hand as he just stared at the women he hadn't seen in years. The women he figured dead. The women he spent countless sleepless nights worrying over, and the women he thought he would never see again..

Rukia Kuchiki...

_ _ _ _

**Well.. Well.. Well.. Look what we found! Teehee. That is chapter three, I think I honestly like how I put it together. I hope you guys did too! Also, I know nothing about real police raids, so I hope it seemed okay. Sorry it took awhile to update. I'll try to get chapter four wrote up and out to you asap!**

**So.. They caught Aizen.. Or did they? How could he be caught so easily you ask? Well wait for chapter four and see what happens! And Renji found Rukia! Why was she in that house? How come she never tried to escape? And what happens when she find out about our favorite strawberry?!? Next time my friends!**

**Read and Review! Thank You!**


	4. The Escape

**The Violet Strawberry**

Chapter 3: The Escape

**A/N:** OMG! I'm so so so so so sorry I didn't update sooner, I could NOT figure out for the life of me ho w to put this chapter together, I know what I want in it but, how to actually write it, was another thing. I think I finally got it tho.. We'll see.. Sorry again! _! Also: I got engaged since I last wrote, so that might have a small influence on why I haven't wrote, and I was planning my trip back to my parents place in MD! hehe

On that note, On with the story!

_ _ _ _

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. However, I recently did get ownership of Bleach Season 2 box set! o-ob

_ _ _ _

**O**n the road were three police cars, in a straight line. The front and back car held two low ranking officers, but in the middle car sat a very large busted woman named Rangiku Matsumoto, with another officer in the passenger side of her cruiser. The woman had a large grin on her face as she drove. Why? Because in the back of her cruiser sat one of the most wanted man in the world. Sosuke Aizen.

She took a quick glance into her rear-view mirror, at the man they had caught not 20 minutes ago, he was.. grinning? The grin on her face faded and she scrunched up her face a bit.

"What are you grinning at, Aizen? Don't you realize you are going to jail for a VERY long time?"

"I wouldn't be so over confident. I have many tricks up my sleeve.." He let out a short, dark chuckle.

She was still staring at him in her mirror, the way he grinned, the way he chuckled, just sent shivers down her spine. However, she almost couldn't look away. That is until the officer beside her screamed out. Her eyes snapped to the road before her. The police escort car before her had suddenly stopped, she was speeding right towards it. She slammed her foot on the brake, but the front of her police cruiser crashed into the car infront of her, not hard enough to deploy the airbags tho. The third car managed to stop behind them before making another impact.

"What the hell?" Rangiku cursed, she grabbed the police radio walkie-talkie, "What the hell are you two doing stopped in the middle of the road up there?"

Silence.. No one responded to her from the car infront of her. She took a quick glance into the mirror again to see the same grin plastered over the mans face. She cursed again.

"You.." She turned to face the police officer sitting next to her, "I'm going to get out to see what the hell happened, You sit here, and watch him. I'll be right back"

With that she shoved open the door of her police car, stepping out she left the door open incase she needed to use it for cover later. She reached for her firearm that was being held at her side. She made her way to the front of her car, taking a quick inspection of how bad she had smashed it up. She turned and looked at the other car. When her eyes reached the hood, she stopped dead in her tracks. There was a man sitting on the front of the police car, his back was away from her. Taking a quick glance inside the car as she slowly moved up, she noticed the two men inside were no where to be seen. Looking around she noticed one to the bottom left of the car, on the ground, a few bullet holes through his chest.

"You!" She spoke to the man on the hood of the car, her gun pointed directly at him.

The man who had been sitting there, arms folded across his chest, turned slowly. His face held a large grin. When his eyes met the women, the grin grew larger. A loud gasp could be heard from Rangiku.

"Good to see you, Matsumoto.. It's been.. a long time.."

"Gin.." The mans first name escaped her lips before she even knew she spoke them..

_ _ _ _

Back at the little cottage, a red headed man, who name was Renji Abarai, still sat on his knees infront of a women who had figured dead for years.

"Rukia.."

The woman had short crow-black hair, and deep violet eyes, she sat upon a large bed, wearing a white and blue flowered summer dress. Upon hearing him say her name, she stood from the bed and made a quick few steps to him, dropping to a kneeling position infront of him.

"Renji.. What are you doing here? How did you find this plac.." She was interrupted by the man grabbing a hold of her suddenly, brining the girl into a quick, tight embrace. The look on Rukia's face was shocked, not knowing what was going on exactly she sat there, her arms still at her side as her long time childhood friend had her in a crushing hug.

The embrace was only broken when Renji heard a voice in his ear, it was Hitsugaya.

"_Have you guys found anything back there yet Renji? We searched the house top to bottom again, nothing else was found.. Renji?"_

Renji's eyes snapped open, her held his hand to his ear, after letting go of his long lost friend.

"_Toshiro.."_ he started

"_That's Hitsugaya to yo.."_ The other man shot back at him

"_Shut up already shorty! I have HUGE news. We found a small cottage about a mile back from the house, inside we found two hand-maids. In a bedroom in the back of the house, we found her Toshiro, We finally fucking found her!"_

"_Found who?"_ The other man hadn't even made a retort about being called shorty, or being called by his first name, his statement filled with hope, which was rare for the young man.

"_Rukia, damn it! Rukia!"_

_ _ _ _

"Gin! What the hell.. What are you doing here? What the hell are you doing?" Rangiku practically screamed at the man.

She had stopped pointing her gun directly at him, it had fallen to her side. The man know as, Gin Ichimaru, stood up from his sitting position on the car and started to walk around to the side where the woman stood. His hand reached up and cupped her cheek.

"My.. My... Dear Rangiku, You haven't changed one bit.. I only came here to collect my employer, You see if he gets put in jail, I'm out of a job, I can't have that now can I?" The large grin grew even larger on the mans face.

The woman stood there, almost in a trance. Then it hit her, she wrenched away from his touch and quickly turned around, ready to sprint back to her car. However, when she turned she found two men standing outside the left side of her car. One being the man they had just captured, and the other a darker man, with an eye protector over his eyes, and a orange scarf. Her eyes searched for the other police officer she was with. In the passenger side of her cruiser was one of them, his head pressed against the glass, a bullet had been placed through his head.

"_When.. I didn't even hear anything.."_ Her mind raced. She now stood between her childhood friend, who, apparently, was working for the man they had just caught, and said man and another man she didn't recognize.

"Gin.." Aizen started, "I guess I have to thank you for this" He nodded to the man next to him, Who brought a gun up and pointed it at the stunned women.

Before anyone else could move, Gin appeared infront of her, his large grin still plastered upon his face.

"Move.." The darker man commanded.

"Why not let her live?" Gin started, "Who else will tell them that we got away safely? I mean it wont be nearly as fun if they don't atleast know that."

Everyone stood motionless, Aizen looked to his side, his eyes closed. The man beside him didn't lower his weapon, that was now pointed at his partner, who had put himself between the woman and his gun. Time seemed to stop for Rangiku, her mind raced. Gin had just killed atleast two police officer, he was her childhood friend, and former police officer co-worker, and he was now working for Sosuke Aizen?

"We'll let her live.. this time.." Aizen stated as he turned away from her and her friend, walking back to the other police car. The other man lowered his gun, and follow him.

Gin stood still for a moment, then turned quickly to the woman, still grinning. Rangiku stared back at him, wondering why he just saved her life, he just murder two of her police co-workers, why not her? Why not just kill her as easily as he killed the others?

"Why?.." Was the only words that escaped her lips.

"Don't be like that Rangiku! I saved your life, like you saved mine when we were kids, Let's say.. We're even now.." He tilted his head, gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Don't get caught up with them again, I can't save you twice."

With that he stalked off behind his partners, as they got in the only police car that hadn't been damaged. Rangiku stood there, eyes not even blinking. It was all too much for her to comprehend, What had just happened?

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but the next thing she remembered was multiple other police cars driving onto the scene, a few shouts passed through her ears, as she still just stood there, unable to move from that spot.

Her eyes finally focused as pure white hair flashed in her vision, she looked down at the man who was standing infront of her, shouting her name.

"To..shiro..?"

"Rangiku!! What the hell happened here? Where is Aizen?!" Toshiro Hitsugaya stood infront of her, his face and name finally came to her.

"He's gone.. Aizen got away, He escaped and.. Gin.. helped him.." She stated as she turned and finally moved from the spot her had been standing and leaned against the car close to her. She heard the other man speak to some officers behind him.

_ _ _ _

Numerous hours after Aizen's escape, Renji parked his car outside the hospital his friend was in. He let out a sigh, and turned to look at the person in his passenger seat. The raven haired women sat there, unknowing of what exactly was going on..

_ _ _ _

_A few hours before..._

"_Ok Renji, She's been checked out by the doctors, and the DI has spoken with her, they couldn't get much out of her, apparently she has a large gap in memory.. The doctors aren't sure what happened, and she has no idea either." His police captain informed him._

"_Can I take her? I want to take her to see.. you know.."_

"_I don't see why not, it's not like we wont know where you are.." Kenpachi turned back to his desk_

_As Renji started to leave his office, the other man called after him.._

"_Renji.. I'm not sure, she knows who he is, She hasn't asked about him once.." Kenpachi informed him._

_ _ _ _

'_How.. could she forget..?' _Renji shook her head, just turned off his car, and started to get out, before turning to the girl in his passenger seat.

"Are you coming?"

Her head turned suddenly at him, like she had been spacing out the whole time. She nodded and turned to leave the car, she followed behind him.

"Why are we at another Hospital Renji? Don't you think the first one was enough?"

"We aren't here for you.. We are here to visit someone.. important.." He pushed open the door, allowing her to go ahead of him.

As they walked he nodded his head to many of the nurses he had gotten to know by faces as he came to the hospital, they all knew him by now, and none ever questioned where he was going, or what he needed. They got onto the elevator, and Renji pushed the number of the floor he knew so well.

"Hey... It's this the hospital Nii-sama owns?" Rukia questioned, her head looking around.

"Atleast you remember some things, and Yea, I guess you're right, I hadn't thought about that until now.." The elevator dinged, and they exited. He guided her down the hall, a few doors away from their designation, he stopped.

Infront of him was Doctor Unohana. She turned and smiled at him, giving him a small nod, then noticed the girl beside him. The clip board she had been holding clattered to the floor.

"Kuchiki-san?" She said in disbelief..

"Ah! Um.. Hello.. ah.. Unohana-san.." Rukia bowed to the woman infront of her, somehow she remembered this woman, but she wasn't sure how, or from where.

"You remember her Rukia?"

"I do.. I don't remember how tho.."

The doctor looked back and forth between the two, not sure how to react.

"They are saying it's amnesia, she knows bits and pieces, she doesn't remember anything about where she was behind held or who did it.." Renji bent down and picked up the clip board that the doctor had dropped, and handed it back to her.

"That's amazing, after so long, wait until Kurosaki hears her voice, I'm sure that will help immensely.. If you will excuse me, I have a few people to look after, I will be back to check on his progress.." She smiled at the two, but before she could leave, Rukia said something, neither of them had expected.

"Kuro..saki? Who is that?"

_ _ _ _

**Again, Sorry for the late update, been super busy and didn't know exactly how to put this together. I'm not so sure I like how I put it together still but I can't make people wait any longer.**

**I hope to update sooner this time, but it might not be for a week, still getting things together for my trip and my fiancé (man I like using that word, hehe) is getting stuff together and getting ready to enroll in the airforce, so it's abit hectic.**

**Rukia lost her memory of our fav strawberry head! OH NO! And Aizen has escaped! Just when everyone thought things couldn't get worse right? Hehe Next time: Renji has Rukia confront Ichi, what happens? And do they get any information on where Aizen ran off to? **

**Also: I hate Aizen with a passion, he can go to hell, but for some odd reason (I'm strange and I know it) I like Gin, so he wont be to horrible in this..**

**To my reviewers:**

**Thanks for the reviews! Hehe! It will be a bit for IchiRuki-ness, well because he's out cold currently! And to SilverStella I loved your review it made me giggle a little.**

**Anyway! Hope your enjoyed the chapter: Please review!**


	5. Flashes of the Past

**The Violet Strawberry**

Chapter 5: Flashes of the Past

**I am very, very, very, truly sorry for not updating sooner, I wanted to add a chapter before I left for my trip at the end of March but I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out exactly what to put down in this chapter. I got back April 9th and it's been kinda hectic since. One month without updating! I'm soo sorry.**

**I, however, did return from my trip with all my old fanfics, I wrote everything down on paper. Yea, you heard me, I actually wrote my chapters out. I was reading through them the other day and I couldn't believe how much, and how badly I wrote. Lol So I want to get those typed up and out as well, one I have to edit like crazy because the chapters just don't work.**

**Anyway, enough of my blabbering, I hope this chapter turns out ok.**

**_ _ _ _ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, I don't own Rukia, I don't own Ichigo.. as much as I would love too.. I don't own diddly. Got it? :p**

**_ _ _ _**

**(Oh one more quick note: I had my buddy read this and he got all confused. He missed my "warning" at the start. So I'm going to say it again- This is AU, doesn't have anything to do with the original Bleach story line at all.)**

**_ _ _ _**

**T**hree men were walking through the woods. In the center was a tan man with slick-backed brown hair. To one side was a man with grey hair, with an abnormally large grin on his face, and to the other a darker haired man with a orange scarf around his neck.

"Aizen.." The darker hair man was the first to speak in the group, his voice was quiet, "Do you think they would have found this place? I highly doubt they would have thought to check so far behind the mansion.."

"Kaname.. They were smart enough to take out our whole operation in the mansion behind us, I wouldn't quite put it past them to check all of Mister Aizen's property." Gin crossed his arms over his chest as he walked. The grin didn't leave his face but he thought back..

_ _ _ _

"_Gin! What the hell.. What are you doing here? What the hell are you doing?" Rangiku practically screamed at the man._

_..._

"_Why?.." Was the only words that escaped her lips. _

__ _ _ __

"Why indeed.." He whispered to himself.

The trio continued walking a ways into the forests. When a small cabin came into view, a small smirk appeared on the middle mans face. With the other two still flanking his right and left side, the middle man walked up the front steps of the cabin. With a wave of his hand, he sent the man known as Kaname to the back entrance of the place.

"What are we suppose to find back here Aizen taicho?" Gin moved to the side to try to take a peek in the window, only to see them blocked off my large dark shades and other coverings. Disappointed he moved back to the other mans side.

"Something very important to my plan to take over all of Karakura town." Aizen took a key from his pocket and went to open the door. Upon reaching the handle he noticed it was unlocked and slightly cracked open.

Aizen turned to the other men with him and held a finger to his lip, motioning for them to be quiet. He placed his hand on the door and pushed it open slowly. He walked into the front room slowly, flanked on either side by the other two.

_ _ _ _

"Kurosaki who?" Rukia repeated as the her red haired best friend and the Doctor just stood there.

"You don't remember him Kuchiki-san?" Doctor Unohana's soft voice broke the silence of the other two. Renji's head dipped down, his eyes making contact with the floor.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember. He must have been important to you Renji."

_'I don't understand, She can remember me, her brother, that he owns this hospital, and the doctor, but not him. Why not him?'_ Renji's thoughts ran wild, trying to come up with an explanation for it.

"Earth to Renji? Come in Renji!" Rukia started to wave her hand infront of his face, hoping to get him out of the trance he was in.

"RENJI!!" She finally shouted, and also kicked him square in the shin, for good measure.

Renji was pulled out of his thought by a sudden sharp pain in his shin, he finally looked up into the angry awaiting eyes of Rukia. Through the pain he grinned, atleast she was starting to act herself again.

"Glad you still have enough memory to kick the living shit out of someones shin if they aren't paying attention to you." Dodging another kick that was directed for him, he moved ahead in the hallway, heading to his friends room. He could hear a grumbling Rukia behind him.

Upon reaching the doorway they came here for he stopped and turned to the girl following him, She had her arms crossed and still was glaring daggers at him. He laughed, and as he did he earned another kick to the leg.

"Fuck! Rukia! Chill with the kicks!" She respond by just sticking her tongue out at him.

"His name is Ichigo Kurosaki, He was.. a great.. uh.. friend to us both. He got into a car accident exactly a year after you disappeared, He's been in a coma for four years.." He explained as his hand reached for the door of the hospital room. He started to turn the door handle when he heard snickering coming from the women standing near him, "What's so funny?"

"His name means Strawberry!" She managed to say through her fits of laugher. Renji actually grinned, atleast she could still make fun of his name.

Renji pushed the door open to the room, as he slowly entered, he motioned for Rukia to follow him. Renji took a look around the room, nothing had changed, obviously. What was he expecting? He wasn't really sure. There was a taller man in the room, his back to the door looking down at the man, blocking their view of him. He had a white doctors coat on, with a strange symbol on the back. The mans head looked up from the papers that were in his hand and turned to the two who had just entered. To Renji's surprise, or would shock be a better word? He recognized the man, and so did the women standing at his side.

"Nii-sama?!" She took a few steps forward and bowed her head every so slightly. The man infront of her was a tall man with dark hair, in his hair he wore a kenseikan*, and a white scarf around his neck. The mans eyes nor face changed when he saw his sister who had been missing for five years.

"Rukia. Renji." He said in a monotone voice and simply nodded to both of them. Taking another quick look at the man in the bed, which he was still blocking the view of, and his papers he started to walk towards the door. Rukia and Renji split and let the man walk by. Renji would of sworn he say a small smile pull at the edge of the older mans face as he walked out.

Rukia's eyes followed her brothers leave. After he was out of sight she turned back to the room, Renji had already walked in and sat next to the bed that held his.. er.. their friend. She turned her gaze to the man in the bed. Her eyes widen when her eyes made contact with his lifeless form. Very quick flashes played in her memory.

_ _ _ _

"_STUPID STRAWBERRY!" Rukia kicked the orange handed man in the shin._

"_FUCK! Stop that Midget!!" The man shot back at her._

__ _ _ __

Rukia reached behind her and gripped the door handle for support at the sudden wave of emotion and pictures raced in her head. This didn't go unnoticed by Renji, he stood and quickly made his way to Rukia, and grabbed her arm to support her.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"He called me a midget.." Were the only words that left her lips, as her eyes narrowed, glaring at the man in the bed. Confused Renji looked from her to the man in the bed. Had he really said something and he missed it?

"What are you talking about? I didn't hear anything.." Renji still stood there confused.

"No, I don't mean now stupid! I remembered me calling him a strawberry and kicking him, and then him calling me a god damn midget!" She moved out of his grasp and to the side of the man in the bed, who she was still glaring daggers at.

"You remembered him?" She heard Renji ask from the other side of the room now.

"Not really, I believe you that we knew each other, obviously, I just remember a small flash and that brief argument. HA! A midget, couldn't he be a little more creative?"

Renji grinned, as he walked and stood next to her as she continued ranting on being called a midget by a man she didn't even remember. He looked as his friends lifeless body in the bed. As Rukia went on and on, the man in the bed fingers twitched a little.

_ _ _ _

Back at the small cottage at the edge of the Aizen estate, the three men that had entered said cottage now sat in the front room, well most of them sat. The one known as Gin stood, his arms crossed over his chest, a grin still played on his face.

"So she's not here, Aizen-taicho, What are we suppose to do now?" The one known as Kaname was the first to speak up. He was the only who looked even slightly worried over the situation. Their leader just sat back in a chair.

"We don't do anything for now, She will be in police custody for some time now, She was missing for five years, I'm quite sure they wont let her out of their sight, especially that red haired baboon one." Aizen spoke casually, "We'll give them a few months. We need to stay low for now as it is, we can't be getting caught again now can we?"

"What if she regains her memory Taicho? Wont that be a problem?" Kaname stood now, looking slightly annoyed by their bosses calm attitude at their current situation.

"No worried there Kaname! I'm sure Aizen-taicho has a plan!" Gin spoke up this time, that famous grin never leaving his face.

"I do have a plan, they may have taken a lot, if not most, of my men in that house, but I still have a group of people that will follow me to the ends of the earth, I'll have them do the small stuff while we sit back and relax. They are a gang of people who call themselves Espada."

_ _ _ _

"Holy shit!" Renji exclaimed, and jumped up and stood next to his friend, Rukia stopped talking and watched Renji. As soon as her voice stopped Renji noticed his friend stopped moving.

"Rukia.." He turned just his head to the side to look at her, "Keep talking, I want to see something."

"Keep talking? What's up Renji? What am I suppose to talk about?" As she spoke, Ichigo's hand started to move, creeping to the side of the bed, where the bars were. Panicking, Renji reached over and slammed his hand on the 'Call' button.

Rukia stared at him, not knowing what was going on. A few moments later a nurse ran into the room, panting slightly.

"What is it? What happened?" She slowly walked over to the bed.

"He moved! His fingers started twitch when Rukia was rambling about her remembering that he called her a midget! His hand even moved closer to the edge of the bed!" Renji earned a kick from Rukia at the part where he said she was rambling. He ignored it and contiued rambling himself. His voice was getting louder and louder until a raspy voice came from the bed in the middle of the room.

"Hey. Baboon face, Shut up. Injured people are trying to rest here."

_ _ _ _

**Ahhhhhhhhhh.. Took my three days to write this, I got stuck in a few parts not knowing exactly how to write it and where to add the things I wanted to add. SORRY again that it took so long.**

**Just got word today that my fiance, who signed up for the airforce a few months ago, a job opened up for him. He got his first choice! We're excited, He wont be leaving until August 18th tho.**

**What are Aizen and his fellas up to? Who are these Espada? (Like you don't know.. lol) And did Ichigo wake-up? How will his relationship with Rukia go? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**

**Please Read and Review. Thank you!**

***The white headpiece Bya-kun wears is called a kenseikan, it symbolizing his noble rank as the head of the Kuchiki family.**


	6. Green Eyed Monster

**The Violet Strawberry**

Chapter 6: Green Eyed Monster

**A/N: It hasn't been a whole month since I updated!!! YAY! I started writing this chapter after sitting in bed not being able to sleep. Lol This is one of my longest chapters I think, and I've been reading normal book a lot recently, so I think my details are getting better. I wana just thank everyone for the reviews. They aren't many, but I'm still writing for the few people who still enjoy my story. :)**

**Also: I want to thank a special reviewer. SilverStella. You have been reviewing my story since day one. And I did NOT ignoring you rambling. I actually took one of your ideas to heart and that is where this chapter comes from! Thanks again for constantly supporting me!**

**One more thing, I also want to give a very big thank you to my fiancé, who puts up with my writing, and blabbering, AND reads my chapters before I post then. He'll never see this because he doesn't read them after I post them, but wanted to Thank him none the less!**

_ _ _ _

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, I do, however, own two Bleach keychains, Rukia and Ichigo. SO THERE!

_ _ _ _

"**I**f you hadn't insulted me as the first thing you said when you came to I wouldn't be yelling at you Kurosaki!"

"Well, If you hadn't been yelling about god knows what I wouldn't of had a reason to insult you, now would I Abarai?"

Rukia rolled her eyes. They had been screaming at each other for what seemed like hours. In reality it had been a max of fifteen minutes. Here she sat, in a room with her best childhood friend, and a guy she only had clips of knowing in her head. She shook her head as they kept spatting insults back and forth between the two.

"Carrot-top!"

"Baboon-face!"

_'That's it!'_ Rukia just couldn't stand it anymore, she slammed her hands down on the arm rests of the chair she was sitting in and pulled herself out of said chair. The two men in the room suddenly stopped and looked over at her. Rukia kept her eyes away from the man sitting in the bed.

For some reason she just couldn't look at him. Anytime she even got a small glance at him, she could feel her cheeks start to warm, just the slightest. The first time she caught herself staring at him while the two were fighting, she hadn't even noticed she was staring until he took a quick glance at her from the corner of his eye. She had promptly turned away and hadn't turned back since. She would glance at him every so often, but never turned her head back to him.

She turned on her heels and stalked out the door and took an immediate right, she was in search of something, What? She wasn't quite sure of yet.

Back in the room the two men stared after her as she walked out without a word. Renji flopped back into the chair he was standing infront of to yell at his friend, while Ichigo lay back on his hospital bed, his arms resting behind his head.

"What got into her?" Ichigo was the first to speak up, his eyes turned away from his friend. Ichigo hadn't paid her any mind since he woke up. Last thing he remembered before his car crash was that she had been missing for a year, and now she had been sitting there infront of him like nothing had ever happened.

"Uh.. Well.. She sorta.." Renji started, one hand came up and started to scratch the back of his own head, as if trying to think of the best way to break it to his friend, that the girl he loved had no idea who he was, let alone knew anything about the time they had spent together.

"How long has it been? You know.. Since I was out.." The orange head suddenly blurted out.

"Four years.."

"How long has it been since you found her?"

"Less then twenty-four hours.." Renji admitted, leaning back in his chair.

"Is she ok?" Were the only words that came from Ichigo's mouth, his gaze fixed on the door the woman left from.

"Physically? She's in perfect health. Mentally.. She has selective memory loss, Doctors don't know how or why which pieces of her memory have been kept where as others have been lost. They say it's temporary.." Renji explained, not sure how else to say it, he thought he mine as well just come right out and blurt it all out right then and there.

"I assume.. She has no idea who I am then, Correct?"

All that would be heard is a small grunt from the red head in the room as a indication that the last statement was, infact, true.

_ _ _ _

Out in the hallway of the hospital Rukia walked down the hallway, Not exactly sure what she was doing out there, she decided to look for a drink machine, She hadn't had anything besides water at the police station. She walked down the hallway, looking left and right in search of some indication of where said drink machine would be. After awhile she came across a nurses station. Behind the counter was a young, good-looking man, who was currently staring, unblinking, at a green haired woman infront of the counter.

When Rukia got closer, she noticed the nurse drooling over the woman infront of him. She had green, long, slightly wavey hair, and a very large set of.. breasts. Most likely what the male nurse was so interested in. Rukia got closer and silently stood behind the woman, hoping to get a turn to ask the man where she could find some juice.

The woman giggled, and the male nurse pointed down the hallway. She waved at him and walked, er well.. almost bounced down the hallway. Rukia stepped forwards.

"Excuse me.." She started, when she noticed the man had turned his head all the way around watching the other woman walk away. She repeated a polite 'Excuse me..' to the man. When she didn't get his attention, she slammed her hands on the counter infront of her.

"Ah!" The man snapped out of his daze, and looked up to Rukia for a quick moment, and then back down at his papers, "Can I help you?"

Rukia rolled her eyes again, First of all How rude could this guy be? Staring after some big boobed bimbo and completely just ignoring her. She wanted to rip this guys head off, but decided against it. And second off who in their right mind has green hair? And why would someone like someone like that? She shook her head.

"I was wondering.. If you could point me in the direction of some juice machines." She simply said.

"Um.. Sure" The man started, his eyes never leaving his paper work, pointing in the direction she hadn't gone to check yet he continued, "That way, third door on the left."

Rukia muttered a 'Thanks' and walked away from the counter. As the man told her, she stopped and walked into the third door on the left and found a juice machine. She pulled out a few coins that Renji had given her earlier and popped them into the machine.

"_I don't get it! How are you suppose to drink this crap! Where does the straw go?!" Rukia screamed, trying to push said straw through random places in the box of juice she was holding. Living as a Kuchiki, she had never been able to go out and buy such silly contraptions before._

_She was snapped out of her thought of back when she lived with her Nii-sama when Ichigo grabbed the juice box and straw from her, and punched the straw through a very small hole on the top, and quickly handed the box back to her._

"_Thanks Ichigo!" She grabbed the box and quickly took a sip out of the straw. Ichigo grunted what she would only assume was a 'Your Welcome' and went back to eatting his lunch._

Rukia blinked her eyes a few times. Another memory of that guy had flashed in her head. Maybe she knew him longer then she even thought. Shaking her head she grabbed her juice box, and remembering her memory pushed the straw through the top of the box.

As she drank her juice, she started to walk back to the room where Renji and the other man were. As she walked she started trying to think, seeing if she could get anymore memories back. A few doors down she heard a loud commotion coming from down the hallway.

"ITSYGO!!!!!!!" She heard a female voice scream, and then you could hear a man grunt with the sound of pain. She walked to the door she had left and slowly peeked her head around the corner.

What she saw shocked her, the woman she had seen from the counter had jumped onto the hospital bed and almost crushed the man in it. She was sitting on his chest, with a large grin on her face. Ichigo made no movement to push her off, he just rolled his eyes. Renji on the other hand was trying to grab the womans arm and pull her off the bed.

"Come on Nel! He just woke up from being fucking out for four years!! Give him a break and get off him!" Renji screamed at the woman still trying to yank her off the bed.

"But it's Itsygo! He's awake!" The woman squealed and took a free arm and pushed Renji away. She then got Ichigo in a death grip hug.

"Come on Nel!" Ichigo coughed, "I can't fucking breath! Get the hell off now!"

Small, fake tears started to form in the side of the womans eyes, and she started to sniffle. She looked down like she was ashamed of something. Upon seeing the tears, Ichigo turned his head away and muttered a quick 'Fine' and the girl perked right up. She started blabbering about random stuff.

Rukia stood in the door way, her juice forgotten. Who was this woman? Why the hell was she just sitting on Ichigo?! And why the fuck did Ichigo let her do it?! All these thoughts and more ran through Rukia's brain as blinding speed. She didn't even know it, but was glaring at the woman on the bed.

Renji sighed and turned to leave the room as well. When he saw Rukia standing there, he saw her with a fierce glare on her face. He turned to see what exactly she was glaring at. When he made contacted with the woman named Nel, he couldn't help but grin. He walked over to her and blocked her gaze at the two.

"Hey, If you keep glaring like that you might actually burn a hole through something."

"Huh?" Rukia snapped out of her death glare, and looked up at Renji, "I wasn't.. I was just.."

"Bullshit Rukia, looks like someone is being taken over by a green eyed monster.." Renji laughed a bit at his own thought. Rukia was defiantly jealous of the scene that was infront of her, he could just tell.

"What's the suppose to mean!?" She stomped on his foot and pushed past him into the door and flopped down on the chair. When she did, she actually finally caught a good look of the woman from the counter. She had long green, wavy hair, green eyes, large breasts, and what seemed like a small scar across her nose, barely visable. She was pretty, Rukia wouldn't deny that. She was prettier then her, Rukia had nothing up on this woman.

The glare came back, She didn't know why but she wishes this woman would fly through the window of the hospital room and just disappear. She slurped on her juice, which made a funny sound as she reached the end. The woman then turned to her, like she hadn't known Rukia was there to begin with. Ichigo who had been staring at the opposite wall, turned to meet Rukia's gaze too.

Rukia's heart stopped, the way he looked at her in that moment, she couldn't describe it. Apologetic? Fear? And something else she couldn't quiet place. The woman on the other hand, had become very serious. No longer with her bubbly attitude, she jumped off the hospital bed with great ease. She now stood infront of Rukia, hand extended.

"Neliel Tu Oderschvank, Nice to meet you Rukia Kuchiki." The woman stared down at her.

"Like-wise.." Rukia took the womans hand and gave it a small squeeze as they shook hands.

The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife, neither woman looked away from the other, hands still locked, staring or maybe glaring at each other. Renji gulped quickly, and made his way to the women. Placing his hand on their locked hand, both suddenly turned to look at him.

"Ladies, Ichigo just woke up, How about letting him rest for awhile? And Rukia, I should probably take you home.. You could change and all there, and get some rest. Nel, Could you get Doctor Unohana? I don't think she knows he's awake yet. Then you should head home too." Renji held their hands still for a moment before they broke off and Nel just nodded and headed out the door.

Renji let out a sign of relief. _'One disaster averted'_ He thought. He turned to look at Rukia who turned her gaze to the floor, her cheeks slightly pink.

She just realize she almost got into a fight with that woman, for who knows what! Over Ichigo? No way! She looked back up when she had convinced herself she wasn't jealous, she was just.. Hell ok, maybe she was jealous. However, she didn't know why.

Renji grinned and turned to his friend in the bed, and nodded once. Ichigo's scowl fell back into place on his face and he leaned back his hands behind his head.

"Is the midget jealous?" His scowl turned into a small grin as Rukia suddenly became stiff. She turned her face towards him, a new death glare fixed on her face. Not like the other, this glare was ment just for him.

"Who the fuck are you calling a a midget, Strawberry? Don't make me climb onto that hospital bed and choke the life out of you!!" As she threatened she moved to the side of the bed.

"You would probably need a step-stool to get up here anyway! There aren't any in this room so I'm not worried, Mid-get!" He separated the word, getting a little more out of it.

"Why you!" She tossed her empty juice box at him, and started to climb up onto the hospital bed. As she did Ichigo started to laugh at her, asking her if she needed help. Renji stood back and actually smiled a small smile. Ichigo was doing it on purpose, and he knew it.

When she had made her way onto the bed she flopped herself onto his stomach. When she did he let out a grunt, and started to gasp for air slightly, just enough for her to notice.

"You wana say that again, Strawberry?"

"Say what again? That you are a short midget?" That did it, while she was sitting on his chest, her reeled back her fist and sent it flying at his face.

However, it never made contact. Ichigo's hand came up and grabbed her hand, stopping it a few inches away from his face. His grin seemed to fade and the famous scowl returned. He noticed out of the corner of his vision that Renji was walking out the door.

"_How long has it been since we were like this?"_ Ichigo thought, "_Five years, Even tho it only feels like a year for me"_

Breaking away from his thoughts, Ichigo's other hand snaked around the woman who was placed upon his chest, and wrapped it around her waist, holding her in place. The look on Rukia's face was priceless. A small grin played on his face again as he saw it. Shock. Fear. Confusion. He also noticed her cheek going light pink.

Her hand dropped to her side, she didn't know what she was feeling right now, but just sitting here felt.. oddly familiar. It felt oddly right. She had no idea why she was suddenly feeling these feelings, she couldn't remember when, or where they had come from. All she knew, is at this moment, it felt totally right.

When her hand had dropped, Ichigo's free hand moved up and cupped her cheek with his hand. Her face fit perfectly into his hand, like he always remembered. He moved his thumb over her cheek lightly, as he did her eyes fluttered close. He just stared at her, not able to blink. Scared if he blinked she might disappear again. He heard some kind of commotion outside but ignored it.

A few moments later, the door to his hospital room flew open with a large bang. Rukia and Ichigo jumped and turned to look at the doorway. Inside the doorway stood an older man, flanked on each side by a pair of girls. The older man had a 5 O'clock shadow going on and brown hair that stood on end. The girls to his side were younger, One had light brown hair wearing a yellow jacket and a white skirt, and the other black longer hair, covered in a hat.

"ICHI-GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The older man pushed past, behind him was Renji who was staring at the floor like he just lost the biggest battle of his life. When the man, Isshin Kurosaki, actually looked into the room he saw: His son laying in his hospital bed, and Rukia.. well sitting ontop of him. Seeing then his turned his back to them and, reached his hands out covering the younger girls eyes.

"YUZU! KARIN! Don't look! You older brother is already starting back where he left off! Trying to make me a grandfather! OH MY MASAKI! We will have the grandchildren you always wanted!!"

Rukia's cheeks were a bright pink now, but she didn't dare move. Ichigo's hand that was around her waist wouldn't let her. With his free hand Ichigo grabbed the pillow from behind his head and tossed it, hitting the man square in the back of his head.

"Shut up old man! And stop thinking perverted thoughts!"

"Ah!" Could be heard from the doorway, Renji had moved aside for, yet another, person to enter the door way. Renji's head bowed slightly as another man entered the door way. Everyone in the room suddenly went quiet, even Isshin. Ichigo glared a the man that now stood in the door way to his hospital room. He tightened his grip around Rukia's waist, showing no signed of letting go. Isshin flopped down in a chair quickly, and Renji's head didn't move from his bowed position.

Rukia's eyes met the man's, and as if her cheeks couldn't go any pinker, they turned a flaming red. Her head bowed slightly, not being able to move, she did the least she could.

"Ni-sama.."

_ _ _ _

**Welp! Chapter 6 has come and gone. This is one of my favorite chapters. :D**

**Thank you again SilverStella for the idea for this chapter. And There was some nice IchiRuki for you people. Hope you enjoyed it! More to come! :P**

**Nel and Ruki at each others throat! Almost literally! Isshin HAD to interupt out precious IchiRuki moment, like always. And what is Bya-kun going to do about the scene he walked into!? **

**Thanks for reading, and Please review! :)**


End file.
